Bad paintings
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Another case, another one gone bad. A cursed painting and a brother gets hurt badly. Will he make it? Hurt/Sammy Awesome big brother Dean!


"Sam." Dean called turning the radio down while looking over at his sleeping brother. "Sam!"

Sam's shoulders moved slightly.

"Nun..." Sam mumbled not looking up.

"Nun?" Dean said a smile on his lips. "No clowns or midget's today huh Sammy?"

"Lee me lone." Sam mumbled shifting slightly in his seat, his head rolling on the window a bit.

"No. Its time to get up we're almost there." Dean said reaching his hand over to his brother smiling.

"What the hell?!" Sam shouted now fully awake as he felt something wet wiggle in his ear. "Dean!"

Dean put his hand back on the steering wheel looking straight ahead. "What?" Dean asked looking over at his brother the smile nolonger on his face. "Whats the matter?"

Sam looked at his brother as he wiped at his now wet eat. "Did you just give me a wet willy?"

Dean had a hard time not laughing at the look on his baby brothers face. "No!...Why would you think that? Thats just gross Sammy." Dean told his brother his lips curling up in a gross look as he looked back to the road.

Sam shook his head as he wiped his face with his hand. "We almost there?"Sam looked down at his watch. He had been asleep for only twenty minutes. "Wow." Sam told himself it felt like longer than that, he didn't even remember being tired. Then he felt the ache in his neck from sleeping at the odd angle.

"Only a mile to go."

Bobby had called them with a case about a haunted painting. Anyone who bought the painting died inside a week. Whoever owned it became violent and wouldn't leave their homes and who ever came to see them was murdered. One of the guys who bought the painting for his wife as a birthday gift murdered his wife when she came home from work. Then a day later he hung himself. Bobby sent them a picture of the painting so that they didn't burn the wrong one. Dean got the flea marker owner to give him the name of the buyer earlier today. It was some rich single older guy in his late fifties named Steve Connors.

"Wow." Dean said as he slowed the Impala down looking at the very large fancy home. "That thing is fugly!"

Sam looked up taking in the 'fugly' home. And it indeed was fugly. The large fancy home was a bright hot pink, the trimming was a deep purple. The yard had statues through out the front yard in many sizes and they each were also colored crazy colors. And it had a large willow tree to the left of the home. Even though the sky was getting dark it was still easy to see all the crazy colors.

"Wonder who their decorator is?" Dean said shaking his head wondering how much worse it looked with the sun full up. Looking at this place made Dean feel grateful that he had the hunting life.

Dean stopped a block from the crazy house. "Lets get this over with." Dean said as he got out of his beloved Impala. Walking around to the trunk he opened it, grabbing his favorite pearl handled pistol and tucked it into the back of his waist band. He reached down grabbing Sam's he handed it to his brother when Sam walked over to him.

Sam took it doing the same as his brother did a few moments ago. Dean handed Sam the duffle with the lighter fluid, salt and extra shotgun.

Making their way down the block they looked around, seeing no one they hurried around the huge house. As they made there way around the side Dean turned the corner a jumped back. "Woo!"

Sam turned around shotgun in hand. "Dean?"

Dean looked up at the statue that had startled him, it was a large orange banana with an owl face carved into it with red eyes. "What the fuck is this suppose to be?"

Sam walked over to his brother looking up at the statue.

"This guy is one creepy son of a bitch." Dean said walking around the thing and making his way to the back door.

"Umm." Sam took one last look at the mutant banana and followed his brother.

The brothers looked in the windows, not seeing anyone inside Sam reached in his jacket pocket pulling out his lock pick. Once the door was unlocked they went inside. The kitchen looked nothing like you would expect from looking at the outside of the place. The kitchen was a normal size with black marble flooring and white marble counters. Fancy appliances and the walls looked like a deep red.

Sam reached into the duffle pulling out two flashlights he handed one to his brother as they made their way out of the kitchen. It seemed to get dark outside quickly and the house lights were all off.

They made there way past the kitchen to a large living room with not that much furniture in it, only a long couch a glass coffee table surrounded by metal and a small round glass table next to a chair. And to top it off the carpet was snow white and looked like it didn't have a stain on it. They used their flashlights to light up the room looking around, the walls were full of a mixture of canvas paintings and large glassed photos of dogs and cats. Dean's eyebrows raised as he looked around. "This should be fun." Dean looked to his left where a straight staircase was. "You check down here and I'll look upstairs. If you see this Steve guy ask him whats with all the pet photos." Dean said smiling as he turned to the stairs.

Sam shook his head as Dean made his way up the white carpeted stairs. The walls leading up to the upstairs also had photos. The lift side had photos of dogs and the right had cat photos. Dean shook his head smiling as he pictured how funny it would be if this was Sam's apple pie of a life.

Sam walked around the living room checking out the canvas paintings, there behind the TV looked like the one from the photo Bobby sent them. Sam walked over to it getting a closer look. The painting was of a old county home with tumble weeds all over the dirt in front of the painting looked washed and looked blurred, it was a pointless painting and Sam couldn't see why anyone ever bought it.

Putting the end of the flash light in his mouth he reached over the TV and his fingers barely touched it when he felt something slam into his side knocking the air from his lungs as he landed hard on the floor. "Oof!" Sam tried to roll but whatever had tackled him was still on top of him. Sam looked up in time to see a fist. He felt the pain in his cheek as the fist landed snapping Sam's head to the side.

The weight was suddenly gone followed by someone grunting. Sam lifted his head to see two dark figures throwing punches. The slightly bigger figure lost his balance after a hit to the face and it fell back into a book shelf a grunt leaving its mouth. And Sam knew that sound from anything, it was Dean who was now laying among the now broken pieces of bookshelf and books. "Dean!"

Sam looked around for his flash light, seeing it under the entertainment center. He started to reach for it but was stopped when who he guessed was the house owner Steve stepped on his hand. "Agh!"

Steve reached down grabbing hold of Sam's jacket he hauled him up. "Get away from my painting!" He shouted as he shoved Sam backwards onto the couch. Steve reached behind his back and pulled out a kitchen knife. "Now you die!"

Steve leaped at Sam who rolled out of the way. Getting to his feet Sam kicked out at Steve hitting him in the stomach causing Steve to fall back into his TV. His weight breaking the glass entertainment center. But Steve seemed unfazed as he got back up swinging the knife at Sam who easily dodged it. Sam grabbed Steve's wrist bending it behind the mans back. "Aghh!" Steve cried as Sam twisted Steve's wrist causing the knife to fall harmlessly to the carpet. Sam shoved Steve's back who lost his footing and fell into the bottom of the stairs unmoving.

Sam turned around seeing his brother trying to get up from where he took out the only book case in the room. "Dean." Sam grabbed his brothers arm helping him up.

"O man. That old fart is strong." Dean said rubbing at his right shoulder. "Lets hurry up and find that painting."

Sam looked over to where the TV was at the now crooked painting. "Already did."

Grabbing it Sam took it off the wall.

Dean flashed his light on the painting. "Its uglier in person."

"Yea it is." Sam agreed as they started for the front door.

"Aghhh!"

Sam and Dean turned at the yell just as they were both plowed into by Steve sending all three to the floor. The painting making a tump as it hit the wall.

Dean kicked out hitting Steve in the gut sending the older man to the floor on his back.

Steve quickly got up he ran at Dean jumping up he kicked out hitting Dean in the chests like a bad karate movie. Dean stepped back from the force his back hitting the wall. He reached behind his back grabbing his gun from his waistband but before he could raise it Steve grabbed at both sides of Dean's face and pulled him forward smiling he quickly smacked Dean's head back into the wall hard causing Dean's vision to darken. He quickly repeated this three more times causing Dean's gun to fall from his grasp. More dots started to dance in Dean's vision. Steve was about to smash Dean's head once again but was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards.

Dean watched as his brother came up behind Steve, grabbing the older mans shoulders he pulled him off Dean. Dean tried to stay focused but the black spots were dancing in his vision and his head felt like it was going to explode. Dean's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He blinked trying to clear his vision. He heard his brother grunt in pain making Dean blink again trying to focus. He could hear his brother struggling with Steve. Dean's vision started to clear up and he watched as Steve grabbed hold of his brothers jacket and slammed his brother into the wall across from where Dean laid. Glass broke from the photo on the wall causing Steve to scream at his brother. Dean's heart leaped in his chest as he saw Steve go at his brother with that stupid kitchen knife. "No!"

Steve smiled as he pushed Sam against the wall, Sam's shoulder colliding with the mans dog photo breaking the glass. Steve's eyes grew big as the photo fell from the wall landing with a thump on the carpet. "You broke my Gracie!" He yelled as he raised his arm up, with the knife in his hand he brought it down aiming at Sam's chest. Sam grabbed his wrist stopping the mans attempt. Steve's left arm was shaking at he struggled against Sam's hold on his wrist. Steve let the knife fall from his left hand, his right catching it he smiled as he thrust the knife into the side of Sam's stomach causing a gasp to escape his lips.

It all had happened so fast that Sam didn't have time to react as he felt the white hot pain in his abdomen. Steve smiled at him as he slowly pulled the knife from Sam's abdomen. "Told you not to touch my painting." He growled grabbing hold of Sam's jacket once again he shoved Sam off towards the middle of the living room. Sam landed on the coffee table his heavy weight causing it to shatter.

Dean looked on helplessly his heart racing as Steve stabbed Sam in the stomach then tossed him. Dean watched as the coffee table shattered from Sam's weight. Dean grabbed his gun that was laying next to him as he got to his shaking legs adrenaline pumped though his veins, his headache no longer a concern. His expression cold and deadly.

Steve saw Dean stand up, smiling he ran at Dean with the now bloody knife raised above his head.

Dean raised his hand taking aim he took the shot. And even though he couldn't see straight he got Steve right between his eyes. Steve fell dead to the floor, dying the snow white carpet a nice crimson color.

Dean walked over to his brother as he looked for signs of life. His heart stopped as he watched his brothers chest rise and fall. He fell to his knees next to his brother who wasn't moving the glass digging into his knees. "Sam?" Dean asked looking down at his baby brother. Dean could feel the burn of tears in his eyes as he looked at his brother who was so pale that he looked dead. Reaching a shaking hand to his brothers neck holding his breath he waited to feel a beat to know his brother was still with him.

...To be continued...

* * *

**I tried to make this as good as I could and I tried to catch all the mistakes. But I dont seem to be very good at doing supernatural fics. But I hope anyone who read this liked it. :) Please let me know what ya'll think. **


End file.
